Tree (Airwhale)
Basic Information 185px|right Race: Human Class: Druid (1) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Druidic, Sylvian Deity: None/Nature First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 19 +4 (13 pts) (+2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (HP:Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Druid) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (2) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +0 = Druid(0) CMB: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (0) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = + DEX (2) + Resilient Trait (1) Will: +3 = + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Club : Attack: +4 = (0) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Sling : Attack: +1 = (0) + Dex (2) + stone ammo (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 00/x0, Special: stone ammo Club, : Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10' range inc Racial Features Race: Human Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid (HP +1) Name: Extra skill point per level Name: Extra Feat at first level Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Wild form natural attacks, club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. Light and Medium, non metal armor Nature Bond : Has an animal companion: a tiger named "Kitty" Nature Sense: +2 KS: Nature & Survival Skill Checks Orisons: 0 Level Spells At-Will Wild Empathy: Diplomacy vs. Animals (1d20 + Druid Lvl + Cha Mod) Feats Augment Summoning (Level 1):Summoned creatures gain a +4 to Strength and Constitution. Spell Focus, Conjuration (Human Bonus): +1 to DC for Conjuration spells. Traits Being-very-careful-of-pixie-tricks (Resilient, Reflex) (General): +1 to Reflex saves Reactionary (Combat): +2 to initiative Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (4) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (0), Human (1) (Druid) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 1 0 * 4 -3 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 * -1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 * 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 4(8) 1 3 -2 +2 (Nature Sense)(+4 with AC) Heal 1 0 * 1 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 -1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 1 0 -1 +0 Perception 1 0 * 1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride -1 0 * 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 * -1 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 1 0 * 4 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Light * Cure light wounds * Detect magic * Shillelagh * Spark Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 15 lb Weapon (Club) 0 gp 3 lb Weapon (Club) 0 gp 3 lb Weapon (Sling) 0 gp 0 lb Common Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Foraged/hunted food(Jerkey, etc) 5 gp 10 lb (10 days trail rations) Flask(water) .03 gp 1.5 lb Flask(water) .03 gp 1.5 lb Weapon (Club) 0 gp 3 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb sling stones (20) 0 gp 10 lb Sprig of holly 0 gp 0 lb = Totals: 30.06 gp 74.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -30.06 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0124.94(Pretty rocks) Coinage: 119.94 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6 Feet, 2 inches Weight: 190 pounds Hair Color: brown Eye Color: brown Skin Color: deep tan Appearance: Tree looks like he has been living in the forest for most of his life. Hair is disheveled, but short, scruffy beard, etc Demeanor: Tree often seems clueless, loud, and friendly. Being new to civilization, he often has trouble following conversations and social conventions, but he is obviously trying to be kind and considerate. He has recently gone through a very long time without talking, and he often has trouble figuring out the appropriate words to say for a given situation. Background At a young age, Tree was kidnapped by a band of pixies, who raised him (in their way), telling him that his parents were evil, and that they were doing him a favor. While the pixies were never too malicious, Tree (or "Human" as the pixies called him) was constantly the focus of the pixies humor and practical jokes. Sick of this, Tree struck out on his own once he hit puberty. He has learned to commune with nature during his seclusion, and has made close friends with a feral tiger. Recently, Tree has been having dreams where the spirits of nature lead him on a path to civilization, where he meets himself as a child. Tree has interpreted these visions as encouragement to rejoin civilization to find out more of his history. Tree does not know his real name, however, on one of his early excursions, a villager commented that he was "as tall as a tree". Tree enjoyed this remark and has taken on the word "Tree" as his moniker. Just before entering the campaign, he has bartered some pretty rocks that he has found during his travels for some basic protective gear. Animal Companion KITTY (CR 2) Female Tiger Medium Animal Initiative +3; Senses Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +6 DEFENSE AC 14, AC(T) 13, AC(FF) 11 (+3 Dex, +1 natural) HP 16 (Max-2, +2 CON) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +2 OFFENSE Spd 40 ft. Melee Bite (Tiger) +2 (1d6+1) and Claw x2 (Tiger) +2 (1d4+1) and Rake x2 (Tiger) +2 (1d4+1) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. ---- STATISTICS Str 13, Dex 17, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10 BAB +1; CMB +2; CMD 15 (19 vs. Trip) Feats: Power attack Tricks: Hunting (Attack, Down, Fetch, Heel, Seek, Track) Attack Any Target Skills: Perception 1 (+6), Acrobatics 1 (+7) Encumbrance: 0 SPECIAL ABILITIES Hunting: Trick The animal has been trained to assist in hunting. Attack Any Target: Trick The animal will attack any creature on command. Kitty takes commands in Sylvan, common, or through hand gestures Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex): Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 7, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (March 22, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters